Who Tipped My Lighthouse!
by RatsoRios aka RabidLeroy
Summary: Something happened to the lighthouse while Sparky was asleep... Thanks to the given situation, Sparky has blames one of the alien experiments on the island for the problem - Richter! It's a case of innocent-till-proven-guilty, but this is not always so!
1. Introduction with a Smash

Hey guys, here I am with a story that (for some strange reason) was inspired by one of the episodes - "Whoops". For those who may have seen that episode, and recalled that after the domino-toppling scene that led to the lighthouse being toppled off into the ocean, I wondered - what if Sparky was trapped in the lighthouse at that time, and when saved, who would he blame the event on? That's when this story came in. Here it is, for all you Sparky fans and alien experiment addicts out there... Enjoy! (And maybe you can read and review if you find this type of story interesting!)

Oh and a postscript for all - I am not the current owner of Lilo & Stitch and its related concepts - I am currently writing this for the purpose of entertaining readers out there. Cheers!

* * *

**Who Tipped my Lighthouse!?**

RabidLeroy

_Chapter One_

It was just another day in Kauai. The waves were crashing on one of the cliffs nearing the edge of the ocean, and on that cliff was a tall lighthouse. Now, the lighthouse has not been lit prior to the arrival of Stitch's other alien experiments… which brings us to this story. Living in the lighthouse was a small, furry, yellow living lightning bolt, his long antennae on his head, small ears and a hyper personality. His name is Sparky.

Sparky was rather fortunate enough to help power up the lighthouse, night after night. And his favourite snack was batteries. You see, as Sparky was active during the night to help keep the light in the lighthouse on, he was usually found sleeping during the day. Each and every morning, Sparky usually took time out to take a nap, lying sprawled on the floor or lying on the lighthouse's main light bulb case (provided that the light bulb was left off by crack of dawn.) While most of the locals were out there, enjoying the summer sun and the surf, Sparky did not ever mind sleeping the whole day through.

This story is set on the day Pleakely was ready to set a world record for standing the most dominoes in a line without toppling them over. It is also the day that Experiment 600, Whoops (the experiment thought to have every power in the world, only to end up a complete clumsy klutz) was activated. Let's all cut to the chase to find out where the action has started…

It was the moment when Pleakely was one step closer to completing the long line of dominoes for the domino-toppling contest, right at one of the streets in Kokaua Town. To break the record, Pleakely has to line up over 2009 dominoes to win the contest (and probably beat the Dutch Domino Dominators at their game). But unfortunately, as Stitch quietly released Whoops from the containment cell, something happened. Whoops sneezed, causing him to bump Stitch out of the way, causing Stitch to lose balance and bump into the sunburned ice-cream tourist, making him knock over the ice-cream from his cone – causing the dominoes to topple over (and to think they were lined up all over Kokaua Town). Suddenly, somewhere along the path of dominoes, a sleeping cat was startled, causing it to tip over the trashcan, in which it bumped into a bicycle causing it to fly into the shaved-ice cart, which bumped into a parked car (need I say more), which collided into a palm tree, causing the banner come off the top and land on Pleakely – and to top things off, the palm tree fell over and knocked down the power lines, toppling them all the way along the road until the last one collided and knocked down (you guessed it) the lighthouse.

Next thing Sparky knew, he was close to sinking into the water. Of course, he eventually woke up and found himself in the room half-filled with water! (And no this was no dream) Sparky panicked and began screaming for mercy, wishing that he was outside the only room of the lighthouse… And yes, like all animals (except fish) he desperately needed air. He was pounding the wall as if dying to break free from the room. Looks like things are going to get worse, Sparky thought. Oh great, how can I swim if I'm capable of controlling electricity? That can't be happening!

* * *


	2. A Daring Rescue

Who Tipped my Lighthouse

**Who Tipped my Lighthouse!?**

RabidLeroy

Chapter Two

Sparky was trying to break out of the lighthouse as the piece was sinking deeper and deeper into the water. Finally he managed to open a window while suspended underwater, holding his breath as he attempted to swim out of the falling piece of the lighthouse, upwards to the surface. However Sparky was not a very good swimmer, and was rather aware that water conducts electricity – a hazard towards everyone else in the water (that includes the fish and the tourists currently visiting the beach). Given his body is of a smallish size, Sparky was not able to hold his breath long enough and could not bear it anymore… he fainted and lost his determination of swimming to the surface…

However someone familiar was swimming towards Sparky as he was slowly sinking towards the surface… it was not a shark… it was not a turtle either… it was experiment 602 – Sinker, the alien experiment with a large fin designed to slice through boats with a single swipe… but Sparky was not his target. He grabbed Sparky by his front flippers and carried him towards the shore.

As the waves carried Sinker towards the shore, the tourists paused and watched the scene in surprise. It seemed that a shark fin was poking out from the water, but what was that creature coming up to shore? Then right in front of their eyes, Sinker had managed to reach the shore. In a word, it may seem that Sinker had found a kill from the water (which almost worries some tourists), but he was actually rescuing Sparky from drowning, like a qualified lifeguard.

Sinker laid Sparky on his back, as if prepared for resuscitation. He placed his side of the head near Sparky's chest. A faint pulse was still there, meaning there is still hope to save Sparky. He then pressed his flippers against Sparky's chest, as if trying to revive Sparky from unconsciousness. Finally, some life…

Sparky coughed, spitting out excess water, and wheezing, trying to gain control of the situation. He opened his eyes and right in front of him was Sinker. Sparky had absolutely no idea how he ended up from one place to another.

"Cousin?" Sparky moaned. "What happened?"

Sinker was not sure how to explain the situation to the yellow alien experiment, so he decides to tell the story as he saw it.

"Well I was visiting the beach to go for a swim," Sinker explained, "when suddenly I heard a great big splash coming from the cliff where the lighthouse used to sit. I realised that you might be in danger, so I decided to swim deeper and deeper while looking around for you. I realised that you were not going to make it, so I saved you and carried you to the shore. And that's how you got here."

"Oh Sinker!" Sparky whined as he gave his cousin a hug, giving him a dose of static electricity in the process. (Fortunately that did not harm Sinker even though he was covered in water). Sinker realised that this was the first time he saved someone's life.

People everywhere crowded to meet Sinker and congratulate him on the brave rescue. Sparky was rather content, but otherwise not satisfied with the fact that the lighthouse was demolished. And he was wondering who to blame it on… and it was definitely not Sinker himself, but someone else.


	3. Home Sweet Junkyard

Who Tipped my Lighthouse

**Who Tipped my Lighthouse!?**

RabidLeroy

Chapter Three

After an amazing rescue, Sparky realised that he had lost his job (for the time being anyway) and has nowhere else to spend the night. Sparky was rather miserable yet angered by the event that occurred earlier on, so he spent the rest of the afternoon (which later trailed into the evening) finding a place to stay for the night. Which strangely enough was near a junkyard. The junkyard was not as comfortable or glamorous in terms of looks, but to Sparky it was adequate. He managed to crawl through the wire fence and he managed to locate a burrow occupied by someone else (but it would do for now.) Right now, Sparky was getting sleepy, and he crept inside the burrow, ready for sleep.

-

It was morning, and Sparky as asleep in the burrow, lying on his back, snoring loudly. Of course, he did know that someone was previously in the burrow with him. But he disappeared. Sparky woke up, tired, and rather irritable (just as he sometimes felt when someone disturbed his naps during the day). Sparky mumbled and tried to move onto his other side, so he could sleep comfortably. A while later he began to feel itchy, and was so irritated he began scratching himself. It was not as major as losing his home, but to have his sleep disturbed was a rather bad thing, even for Sparky.

"How can that somebody get used to sleeping in such an uncomfortable place like this?" Sparky whined as he tried to scratch the itch away as well as he could – using his foot to scratch behind his ears, his arms to scratch his back, and maybe even rolling on the ground – but to no avail. It appears that Sparky's day has gone from bad to worse.

But then Sparky thought of something… right now someone outside the burrow is up to his busy self. Who was it? Sparky thought. His curiosity rising to a desirable level, Sparky quietly and carefully crawled out of the burrow, blinded by the sunlight coming into the burrow. The moment he stuck his head out of the burrow, Sparky had found himself in the ruins of a junkyard. Where is everyone? Sparky thought.

Sparky explored the area, rather careful of where he stepped on, trying to find someone in the area who was capable of surviving in this kind of habitat. No matter how often he tried looking for him everywhere in the entire junkyard, he found nobody. Not even a rat or cockroach. Nobody. All that changed when Sparky tripped over, getting (explaining it further could be messy) wet mud all over his chest.

"Ugh!" Sparky squealed and he got off the floor, weak and irritated. "What could possibly go wrong in a place like this?" Suddenly his ears picked up something… it cannot be. Sparky found out that someone else is living in another part of the junkyard. In fact, it was none other than experiment 606, a magenta-pink chipmunk-like alien experiment capable of producing a matter-sucking black-hole by opening its mouth – Holio. Sparky had realised that he had slept in the burrow with the living black hole. (And you thought it really sucked. Wait, no pun intended – it just feels that way).

Sparky had finally approached Holio from behind – there he was, browsing through the piles of trash, looking for anything interesting and sucking the rest up. Sparky was rather cautious of what would happen if he disturbed Holio while he was doing the job… so Sparky carefully snuck up from behind, waiting for the right moment…

"Uhm, hello?" Sparky asked, as if trying not to disturb the working alien experiment.

In a split second, Holio stopped sucking up the trash and turned his attention to Sparky. "How did you get here?" Holio asked, confused. "It's not that I don't want you here, you almost scared me from clearing this place up! What is it you want?"

"Uhm, cousin," Sparky began, "I just need to talk."

"Oh really?" Holio replied. "Go ahead, spill."

"You remember when I used to live in the lighthouse?" Sparky began. "Well, yesterday it came crashing down over the cliff and into the water. And then I was in trouble until Sinker rescued me from the water. Now I have absolutely no idea where I'm gonna stay for the night… so I just came here."

"Don't tell me you slept with me in the burrow," Holio scolded. "Did you choose to step in without a legitimate reason? How dare you!"

"No don't!" Sparky squealed, immediately cowering away, ears behind his head, expressing his submission towards the living black-hole experiment. "You've got to believe me. I have lost my home one day ago!"

Holio had absolutely no idea what was going on… but right now he had begun to feel sorry for the little electric alien experiment. In response, he refused to scold Sparky any further, so he decided to stay honest and have trust in Sparky.

"I'm sorry," Holio apologised. "By the way, are you okay?"

Sparky had finally snapped… his static-lined fur began to stand on end, his ears were pulled flat behind his head, and he was right on his toes, as if trying to surpass Holio in terms of rank. "Right now I'm not very happy!" Sparky growled. "How can someone so cruel do such an act like this?!"

"I don't know," Holio responded, as if unsure of the situation. "Maybe we should wander around town for some time?"

Sparky nodded, hoping that Holio's suggestion would help Sparky look on the bright side even more. And managing to crawl under the small hole in the fence surrounding the junkyard, both Sparky and Holio were ready to investigate what was going on in their town.


End file.
